1. Field of the Invention
The methods and systems described herein generally relate to electronic display-based user interface functionality and particularly relate to accessing shopping related functions through a multi-panel shopping user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-panel user interfaces typically provide access to panel-related functions by selecting a collapsed panel to expose such functions in an expanded view of the selected panel. However, many such functions need not require expanding a collapsed panel to properly function; yet due to user interface limitations, such functions are neither accessible, nor operational without first being exposed in an expanded panel.